La jeunesse de Dead Bones Brook
by pelotte K
Summary: Brook, le drôle de squelette a un passé bien triste. Errer pendant 50ans n'a rien de drôle. Mais qu'en est-il d'avant cela, de son enfance? Peut-être y a-t-il une raison plus sentimentale qui le pousse à demander aux filles de montrer leurs dessous...


_**Hey, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction! Elle portera cette fois sur le seul personnage de Brook que je trouve trop peu exploité. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction cet après-midi à vrai dire donc je ne garantis pas que ce prologue soit sans fautes donc désolée d'avance si vous en trouvez (d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me les signaler ^^).**_

_**En ce qui concerne mon autre fiction, Tourbillon enchaînés, je suis réellement navrée de mon retard mais j'ai eu comme un problème d'inspiration sur l'enchaînement des évènements. J'avais des idées mais pas moyen de les mettre sur papier sans que ça me paraissent bizarres. Mais la situation s'est récemment débloqué donc le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture (depuis le temps qu'il traîne celui-là...)**_

_**Bref, pour en revenir à cette nouvelle fiction, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, ça me fait toujours plaisir! ^^ même si ce prologue n'est qu'une introduction à vrai dire et qu'on ne peut pas en dire grand chose...**_

_**K+ pour la perversité de Brook et les évènements pas toujours roses de son enfance. Bon pour les catégories c'est plus ou moins ça mais pas tout à fait non plus ^^  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>« Belle jeune fille, me laisseriez-vous voir vos sous-vêtements ? » Telle fut la requête lancée par un squelette à la coupe afro à une jolie fille brune qui avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin. Mais la réponse ne fut qu'une énorme claque et des insultes de pervers en pagaille. Soupirant, le squelette portant un costume d'une autre époque et le nom de Brook continua son chemin sans se démonter. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de scène car, pour une raison des plus obscures à ses yeux (enfin ce qu'il en restait c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, yohohoho !), jamais aucune femme n'acceptait de lui dévoiler ses dessous. Peut-être tombait-il toujours au mauvais moment ? Mais non, Brook savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.<p>

Mais en fait, il s'en fichait -quoique avoir une réponse positive ne l'aurait guère déçu ! Cette phrase qu'il lançait si souvent n'était pour lui finalement qu'une manière d'honorer la mémoire de quelqu'un qu'il avait connu il y a bien longtemps, oui très longtemps, dans son enfance.

C'est alors que, comme bien souvent, le pirate Brook (oui parce que c'en était un, et pas des moindres puisqu'il avait récemment rejoint le groupe du Chapeau de paille qu'il retrouverait à la fin de sa promenade sur cette île estivale de Grand Line) se mit à repenser à son enfance qui lui semblait pourtant si lointaine, comme un souvenir inaccessible. Et pour cause, à ce jour il n'avait plus d'intérêt à retourner là où il avait grandi puisque tous les gens qu'il y avait laissé étaient probablement morts, à l'exception bien sûr des jeunes enfants de l'époque qui eux ne pouvaient pas se souvenir de lui. Mais cet épisode de sa vie humaine restait pourtant clair dans son esprit, douloureusement clair même…

Submergé par ses pensées revenues des dizaines d'années en arrière, Brook ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait machinalement marché jusqu'au Thousand Sunny, le bateau sur lequel il naviguait avec ses nouveaux amis. Son nouveau bateau, son nouvel équipage. Ces termes sonnaient encore bizarrement à ses oreilles, bien qu'il n'ait plus d'oreilles, yohohoho ! En effet, passer cinquante ans à errer seul dans une mer sinistre et sans lumière n'aide pas à développer son sens social et son ambition. Alors qu'il était tourné vers son passé, sans cesse nostalgique et désespéré, Brook devait maintenant aller de l'avant. Il pouvait enfin revivre et profiter de son fruit de la résurrection une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais en éternel gentleman sentimental, Brook devait d'abord s'autoriser une dernière fois à songer pleinement à la vie qu'il avait eu du temps de son vivant. Après cela, il pourrait encore le faire mais pas de la même façon car cela finirait par l'affaiblir et il se refusait à être un boulet pour son nouvel équipage. Il devait être fort et laisser son passé et sa mélancolie l'envahir ne l'y aiderait sûrement pas, à l'exception de la baleine Laboon, un ancien compagnon de sa première vie de pirate, qui représentait son but car il s'était juré de la retrouver un jour après l'avoir laissé attendre cinquante ans, seule et sans nouvelle de son équipage.

Levant la tête vers le ciel, le squelette afro contempla le soleil avant de remonter d'un pas décidé sur la pelouse moelleuse de son nouveau navire. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé puis descendit dans le salon qui faisait également office d'aquarium géant. Ici il serait tranquille pour penser à ce qu'il voulait, les autres devaient encore être dans les rues commerçantes de l'île, profitant de la chaleur et du beau temps du moment. S'installant confortablement sur un canapé dos à l'aquarium, Brook avala une gorgée de thé avant de soupirer. L'histoire de sa jeunesse défilait à nouveau dans sa tête…

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT :<strong> en pause depuis longtemps et pour encore un temps indéterminé. Je n'abandonne pas mais je ne suis absolument pas dans une période One Piece et me remettre à écrire maintenant serait du gâchis. Merci de votre compréhension et sincèrement désolée...


End file.
